Midnight guardian
by angels cry018
Summary: Mikan was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she realises that she was with somebody. NxM R


**KYAAAA!!!! I can't believe I'm making another fanfic. Curse you boredom. Hahaha**

* * *

**Midnight guardian**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A beautiful brunette was sleeping in her special star bed. She was wearing a thin white dress which fits well on her. And that if anyone saw her in that dress (mostly boys) they would drool over her. Her shining hazel brown orbs were still closed all because of her peaceful sleep. She was like a peaceful sleeping baby. In her sleep she dreamt of this.

_She was sleeping peacefully when she woke up because of the noise in her room. She stood up seeing a guy looking like the same age as her and he was wearing a black cape and black pants and you get what I mean all black ok? And he had black raven hair which was messy and it fits his good looks. He had crimson red orbs that makes him a little more hotter. Curiousity filled her heart. He was staring at her and she blushed she suddenly asked him "Who are you?" he suddenly kissed her in the lips and to my surprise she kissed back Anyway, it's just a dream. They stopped the kiss. He said "I'm Hyuuga Natsume and I will be your guardian, I'll never let anyone hurt you Miss Sakura . It's because I…_

I suddenly woke up at exactly 12 am. I faced the left (I was facing the right ok?) and to my surprise I saw a guy sleeping at my bedside. He was wearing a black cape and he had everything in my dream.

I slowly tried to touch him but he suddenly moved so I pretended that I was still asleep and he believed it I think.

I kept closing my eyes because I don't want to believe that this was true. The mysterious guy sat up and kissed me in the cheeks. He suddenly said "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Miss Sakura."

I was surprised the guy in my dream said that too. I wanted to ask him who he was but when I stood up he wasn't there anymore. A shade of red suddenly appeared in my cheeks. I saw my window open so I went to my balcony.

I said "Who are you? I hope I'll see you again someday." She closed her imagining her dream. When suddenly as she opened her eyes the guy was standing in front of her.

"You??" she said. He nodded. She was astonished at how good looking he was. "Who are you really?" she asked.

He faced her and said "I've been assigned to protect you Miss Sakura. My name is _Hyuuga Natsume_." She was so shocked at what she heard he was the guy in her dream.

"He's the guy in my dream." She said aloud. Natsume blushed and said "You were dreaming of me?" with a little hope in his heart.

Mikan blushed and said "Did I say that aloud???" Natsume nodded. Mikan said "Why did you have to arrive at midnight??? You could've come in daylight you know..."

Natsume was shocked at what he heard and said disappointedly "Sorry to disappoint you Miss Sakura, but I'm a midnight guardian I'm not allowed to appear in daylight unless I want to die." He said while kneeling in front of her you know like for respect. (For long years of waiting Natsume finally kneeled infront of her, Muahahahah)

"I see, I can feel that you're a nice guy, and sweet too." She said and she smiled at him. Natsume blushed he bowed his head to hide his blush.

Mikan offered her hand to help him stand up. And he touched her hand and stood up. He blushed even more.

She said that Natsume is welcome to rest in her room anytime he wants. Natsume bowed in respect and thanked her.

Mikan said "Natsume, can you stop bowing and kneeling infront of me it's kinda akward and weird to see you like that."

Natsume stood up and said "Miss Sakura, your kindness is heaven sent." "She's nice and beautiful why couldn't I have introduced myself before, I've realized my feelings for her was…"He thought out loud.

Mikan was surprised at what she heard and said "Your feelings for me was…" Natsume then realized that he said that aloud and said "my feelings for you was a friendly manner." Mikan sighed.

Mikan pointed at the couch and Natsume to sit in it. He thanked her and sat on the couch. Mikan returned to her bed but remembered that her window was open and she was about to close it when Natsume stopped her.

"Don't Miss Sakura, I will not be able to return back to our homeland if you did that." She followed him.

When she returned to bed she could not help noticing that Natsume was staring at her and she finally said "Why are you staring at me???"

Natsume blushed and said "I was not staring at you Miss Sakura, I was only guarding you." Mikan sat up and asked him "Why were you assigned to protect me??? And since when have you been entering my room???"

Natsume was forced to tell her the truth and said "Miss Sakura, you possess this incredible power that can change the whole human race. The shadows or the AAO's as you know are invading this academy to steal your power so they can control the world."

"Oh yeah, I've been guarding you when you're mother Mistress Yuka discovered you're power. That means you and I we're only five, and you're mother knows me as well she found me in your room while you were sleeping and I explained everything." Natsume said.

Mikan felt pity towards him and she hugged him. "You spent all your childhood just to protect me, thank you." They both blushed.

Then their hearts both glowed in a very beautiful manner. And an amulet appeared in their necks, Natsume a key with a ruby orb on it, Mikan a heart with an amethyst orb in the middle of it.

They wondered what it was but then ignored it.

**1:00 am**

Natsume looked at the time and realized that he's done guarding her for the night and went to the window.

Walking to the balcony he faced Mikan and said "I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, Miss Sakura." He closed his eyes and recited a spell and after he recited it he glowed.

It was a sign that he was about to leave. He floated a little. Mikan wanted him to stay then suddenly their amulets glowed and Natsume fell flat on the floor.

He scratched his messy hair and said "What happened? Oh no, I haven't returned that means I will die when the sun rises."

Mikan helped Natsume stand and said "Can we do something???" he shook his head. Mikan hugged him and he hugged her back saying "Natsume we just met, I haven't thank you enough for protecting me for a long time, Natsume."

Natsume patted her head and said "I'm sorry Miss Sakura, but I guess this is my last time seeing you." Mikan cried and Natsume comforted her and said "Miss Sakura don't cry, a guardian like me doesn't have the honor and right to be cared for by an angel like you."

He recited another chant and Mikan starts to fall asleep. He laid her in the bed and he sat next to her holding her hands. He recited a chant that makes people sleep and once they wake up they will only think that it was a dream.

"I will always love you, _Mikan_" he said. Hours passed and he was admiring her beauty. Then the sun was rising signaling that it's time. He held mikan's hand tighter and closed his eyes.

"Kami-sama, protect Mikan-sama forever." The sun heat was reaching him. But to his surprise nothing happened to him. He felt happy.

Mikan woke up and said "Weird dream but I wish it was all true." She looked at her couch and saw a sleeping Natsume there. She hugged him and said " Natsume you're still alive." Natsume woke up and saw Mikan hugging him and he blushed saying "Yes, Miss Sakura, kami-sama was watching over us."

Mikan smiled at him and he smiled back.

**End of chapter 1**

**WISH YOU ALL LIKED IT!!!! Please read my other stories **

**MY LAST VAMPIRE KISS**

**NERDBOY AND PLAYBOY**

**And if you do read it… hope you will like it.**

**Peace and love,**

**-angels cry018-**


End file.
